The Dance
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: Kagome is in her time getting ready for her upcoming exam. But when her family is on a trip leaving her and Sota, Inuyasha says he will stay there till they got back! And did I mention there is a club she was planning on going to? TEE HEE HEE.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 1~

Kagome came home from school and went right upstairs to study. She had an upcoming exam and needed to SEVERLY study for it, she hasn't been doing the best on them, so she is trying to do better. "Oh man! I am going to have to tell Inuyasha about this! She only came here to visit the family! And not to mention she has to babysit her brother for 2 weeks because her mom and grandpa were on a cruise. She sighed heavily, and flipped her textbooks open. Sota stayed after school so she'll have to pick him up in about 3 hours. Kagome thought it would be kind of nice though to stay here for a while. Her friends told her that a club is opening this Friday, and they allow people anywhere to 15-20 years old there. "Hmm, maybe when I drop off Sota, I'll go get a dress to wear there!" You could tell Kagome was already excited. Then she heard there was a sound of the back door sliding open. "Did Sota tell his friends to pull a prank on me or something?" Kagome wondered. "Leave me alone I am in the MIDDLE of studying!" Kagome shouted, expecting nothing to reply. But to her shock, she heard "STUDYING?! YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST VISITING THE FAMILY!" Kagome knew that voice. It was Inuyasha. He opened the door and Kagome turned around looking slightly annoyed. "Look, I have to stay here for about 2 weeks and-"TWO WEEKS!?" Inuyasha interrupted her. "Yes, to babysit my brother while mom and grandpa are on a cruise." Kagome said. Inuyasha continued to complain until Kagome screamed "Sit" and his ass fell straight into the floor. "Well, then I am going to stay here till you come back." Inuyasha huffed. "WHAT?! AW HELL NAW YOU AIN'T!" Now she felt like she was talking like Inuyasha. But she had no choice. She sighed and with an unpleasant "fine", she carried off into the dreaded world of studying. Tomorrow was Thursday, so then she'll get her dress then. Not when Inuyasha just got here. There would even be MORE drama.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter ~2

Thursday-

"THIS DRESS IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" Kagome squealed in delight. She couldn't believe Inuyasha didn't have a problem with her going out. Sure, she only told him she was going to a new store, but eh, who cares? "Kagome, that dress really suits you!" Eri said. The others agreed and squealed. The dress Kagome bought was a glittery, hot pink dress. She had some nice pink shoes to go with it, too. Kagome told them she had to leave, so she headed straight home. She heard her friends tell her something, but she couldn't hear them. It was probably like another compliment or farewell.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to buy a dress?" Inuyasha said as her brother walked in from the kitchen and smiled. "SOTA YOU IDIOT!" Kagome exclaimed. She didn't want Inuyasha to know, he'd probably think that I am just wasting time. "U-uh yeah. It's my first time going to a club, and there's some karaoke and stuff, so I thought it'd be cool to go with Eri and the others." Kagome gulped, knowing that she was gonna get it. "Well, is it the type of dance, when a boy takes you?" Inuyasha asked. WHAT? WHERE DID HE LEARN ABOUT THAT?! OH, SOTA IS GONNA GET IT. Kagome blushed and nodded. "Well, if it isn't much trouble, I want to come." Inuyasha asked yet, it seemed more like an "I am going either you like it or not, Kagome." "Sure, but we're gonna have to buy you a suit." Kagome winked. Guess this isn't going to be so bad. "Uh….okay?" Inuyasha hesitated. Kagome told Sota to go by their neighbors and hangout with their son until they got back, and grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and left. She knew she was going to probably regret it, but oh well!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter~3

"What about this suit?" Inuyasha tried to calmly ask. He was starting to grow impatient, but he knew this was sorta important. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away from his suit and focused on her. Kagome was as red as his fire-rat kimono. "That-that's my favorite." Kagome grinned. His suit was an original. Black with a red tie. But on him, it looked gorgeous and OUT of the ordinary world. Then she remembered… HIS EARS! They found a red triby hat, and they were out the store and heading on home.

"Kagome, you saw me in my suit, why can't I see you in your dress?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grinned and said, "Because I want it to be a surprise." _Surprise?_ Inuyasha repeated quietly in his thoughts. He just shrugged, and decided to carry Kagome the rest of the way home. Kagome always loved Inuyasha carrying her, it just made her feel a little bit more special. When they got home, Kagome explained and practice with Inuyasha about dances and being at clubs. She said if he embarrassed her in any way, he'd know. Physically and mentally, if you know what I mean (sit). "You'll be fine, Inuyasha" Kagome faked smiled. She knew he would do fine, until it came to the slow dance part. She couldn't bring himself up to tell him. Wait! Why not let Sota tell him! Kagome went to his little brother's room, where he was, playing video games with his friend. "Hey Sota, do you think you could mention the slow dance thing to Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to Sota. "Sure, Kagome! No problem!" Sota grinned. She always could count on her little brother. Sota paused the game and went to talk to Inuyasha about it. It might've been better if Kagome stayed here while she waited.

"Inuyasha, when a slow song comes on, you are to take Kagome by the waist and the hand and dance PROFESSIONALLY." Sota said scientifically. Inuyasha looked confused and said, "So, it's like a date?" "Yes. Inuyasha it's like a date because it is."Sota said. Inuyasha was now blushing. He didn't know what to do….at_** ALL. **_Of course, he knew how to dance with Kagome like that, but the reaction? Nope, he was clueless..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter~4

Kagome was nervous. Today was Friday, and in about 15 minutes they were supposed to be at the club.

"Inuyasha! My friends just called me! They are at our driveway! Come on!" I said as I came in Sota's room. Was it just her, or did Inuyasha look better than the first time she saw him the suit?

"Damn, Kagome..You look…sexy." He complimented. "As do you too, Inuyasha" Kagome giggled.

"So, shall we go?" Inuyasha said as he opened the door. Kagome nodded saying thanks and they left. While they did, Sota took a picture and said "I am SO uploading this to facebook". She didn't really notice that ALL her girl friends brought guy friends. "I am glad you brought your boyfriend Kagome! I thought you didn't hear us when we told you!" Ayumi said. "Oh crap. That's what they said?" Kagome thought. "Did I hear them say boyfriend?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed, and nodded. She wasn't going to lie to him now, but she did say to him, "They ALWAYS jump to conclusions, and well, we are both kinda. I mean, well…- oh never mind." Kagome huffed. She NEVER had the right words to say. Inuyasha wanted to ask her, go on, but he thought if it were better to drop it…until they came back home.

-At the club-

Song playing: Don't wanna go home, by Jason Derulo

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others were all just goofing off, while the girls starting dancing, Inuyasha couldn't help but laughing at how Kagome's friends danced. They were a mess! Except for Kagome, she looked like she knew what she was doing. "Kagome! You should sing the next time they give the mic!" Yuka said. "haha, yeah…no." Kagome said. "KAAAGGGOOOOOMMMEEEE…PLEEEASSSEEE" The girls begged. And MY GOD how Kagome HATED people begging. "Fine…FINE….FINE!" Kagome shouted. The girls stood up and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. He looked confused but then slowly nodded. The song that was playing now was Payphone, and did Kagome know that song or what? She didn't sing, but she did hum. She was kind of embarrassed because Inuyasha was here. See, she wouldn't have mind if it was just her and the girls…but, no. But she couldn't help but start singing her favorite part of the song, "If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this-'' she then realized what she was doing and shut her mouth. She knew Inuyasha was looking at her, but she didn't even dare look at him. The song ended and the next song was for a girl to sing, and as Kagome tried to resist, her friends started pushing her up the stage. The song played, and she knew what she was doing. The song played, and she was singing like an angel. The song was I want you back, by Cher Lloyd. She didn't really know why, but as she sung, she felt different.

Hey, boy you never had much game

So I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away-way-way

Now I seen you been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

Please, this ain't even jealousy

She ain't got a thing on me

Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh

Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh

Yo,

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

Does tis sound like a hellicopter

Brrrrrrrrrrrr

Kagome stopped singing, and she looked up from her shoes and at her friends. They ALL were cheering and screaming like idiots! But they all looked like they loved it. She smiled. And out of all the expressions she thought she would've ended up with, the smile was not one of them. She walked off the stage to her friends and she sighed. Then her friends went up and hugged and cheered "You were awesome Kagome!". "Yeah, like I didn't know that when I saw you all screaming like idiots." she thought as she giggled. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and surprised her as he gave her a BIG hug. Kagome blushed and hugged him back. "You were great, Kagome." He smiled. Though she'll probably never admit it, Kagome loved his smile. "Thanks," Kagome said. They looked up at each other and Kagome planted a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and went back to hugging him. "WHOOOAAAA…I KNEW THEY WERE IN LOVE…BUT I DIDN'T THINK THEY WERE THIS SERIOUS. Ayumi said. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped away from each other, breaking the bond they just had and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

"G-GUYS!" Kagome finally spoked. She wasn't even sure what Inuyasha EXACTLY was thinking…BUT GOD DID SHE KNOW THAT HE WAS IN SHOCK.

But then that was when A BUNCH of people rushed over to her chanting her name! She was thanking them until one boy came up to her. He took her hands and grinned. "This dude acts like Koga.." Kagome said under her breath. She heard Inuyasha growl in the back. "Kagome…such a beautiful name, and girl." The boy said. "Uh, thanks?" Kagome said. He then grabbed her hard and leaned in for a kiss. Before she knew it, the boy was in the ground and Inuyasha was infront of her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO KAGOME!?" Inuyasha spat. Kagome gasped and she backed up. She knew what Inuyasha was thinking…but did she have to sit him for him NOT to kill the guy? The boy smirked and ran RIGHT passed Inuyasha back to me. Why was Inuyasha not using his demon powers? Does he think that my friends my figure him out as a hanyou? She forgot the boy was right by her side. He then tried to kiss her again. This time though, she smacked him across the face. "Inuyasha, would you mind finishing this jerk?" Kagome spoke darkly. Inuyasha started kicking the crap out of the boy. The boy ran for his life and all of us started laughing…expect maybe for Inuyasha. "Your boyfriend is pretty strong Kagome," Era said. Kagome sighed when she said "boyfriend" and only nodded. "Well Kagome, um, excuse me, but um why do your friends call me your boyfr-" "INUYASHA BABY CAN YOU GET ME SODA PLEASE?" Kagome interrupted and lounged at him. "Look, they jump to conclusions so JUST PLEASE go along with it." She reminded him and whispered in his ears. Inuyasha nodded and said "Sure Kags!" And Inuyasha went to go get the soda. Kagome was relieved he didn't yell and stuff like he would've in his time. Only did Kagome know that Inuyasha's acting SUCKED. "Hey stupid- I mean wonderful girlfriend of mine, here's your stupid- uh, soda". Inuyasha choked out. OH, HE WAS TOTALLY GONNA GET SAT.

The rest of the night there was good, they never found out him being a hanyou or getting suspicious of their so called relationship. When they dropped Kagome and Inuyasha off, Inuyasha was sat about 20 times. Then rewarded with ramen for beating up that boy earlier. "He deserved it." Inuyasha said while enjoying his ramen. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Inu's jealous!" She sang as her laughter grew louder. "I am not!" He said, even though she was right. She kept continuing with the song, and when Inuyasha had enough, he stood up and grabbed her arm gently, but firm. "W-what? Oh I was just joking Inuyasha, I-" Kagome was interrupted with a kiss. Kagome's wide eyes soon closed, and she kissed him back. He moaned and backed away. They looked at each other for a few seconds then realized what they just did. They blushed HUGELY red, and started to fluster. "Um.." Kagome tried to change the subject. "I am gonna check my facebook." She went upstairs and went surfing the internet. She was bored so she clicked her brother's profile. Then she saw a picture of Inuyasha and her AT THE DOORWAY! Kagome started to blush and screeched. "KAGOME WHAT'S WRONG?" Inuyasha said as he was running up the stairs. When he opened the door, he saw Kagome in panic mode and pointed at the laptop. "What?" Inuyasha said. "L-look." Kagome stuttered. He looked at the picture and then he started to blush too. "WHO. TOOK. THAT. PICTURE." It sounded more than a saying than a question. "Sota." Kagome's voice started getting lower too. "SOTA!" They both yelled. "Hey what's up guys? How was it?" Sota said smirking. Inuyasha grabbed Sota by the tip of his shirt and said "WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS?" Inuyasha exclaimed. But Sota wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his sister…who was IN FLAMES. Even Inuyasha squeaked when he saw her. "SOTA…." She groaned. Sota did the right thing and dashed right out of the room. "I could poison him you know." Inuyasha joked. "That might actually work" Kagome said. "Really?" Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed and Kagome went back to her chair. "What's that?" Inuyasha pointed to a magazine. "Oh it's just the news and gossip about famous people and such here." Kagome said. Inuyasha picked up the magazine and started reading it. Kagome got out her sketch pad and doodled. She didn't draw often…unless she was SUPER happy. When she was, she drew what made her happy. She started drawing the dance. Her favorite part was when she was hugging Inuyasha. She smiled at the thought of it. Inuyasha looked up from the magazine to see Kagome smiling. He walked up to see her drawing the dance. He smiled too and hugged her. Kagome blushed and looked up. She stood up from her chair. And went up to kiss him. The kiss was long, sweet, and everything they wanted. "Inuyasha's lips taste like cinnamon" Kagome thought as she pulled away. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome returned the grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

WELL THAT IS THE END OF THIS SHORT FANFICTION. God, this fanfic was a little too short for my liking. I promise, the next fan fiction wil be longer!

Inuyasha- Oh? Well I thought it was long because of ALL the drama.

Me- KAGOME! INUYASHA IS BEING A MEANIE!

Kagome- INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- *gulp*

Kagome- SIT!


End file.
